Daylight
by TheOriginalEggrawl
Summary: Jake and Dirk are tired of being so far apart. They find a way to change that. Now all they need to do is figure out how to deal with being so close to each other.
1. Chapter 1

GT: Dirk my good man, I have a favour to ask of you.  
GT: Are you even online, old chum?  
GT: Hello?  
TT: Yeah dude, keep your knickers on. Or whatever the hell you call them.  
GT: Oh ho! cheeky today I see!  
GT: Anyway that favour TT: Sure, shoot.  
GT: The bot you gave me malfunctioned GT: And I m not entirely sure it isn t my fault.  
TT: Did you finally beat it in a round of your fisticuffs?  
GT: No. Unfortunately.  
TT: Then what. I haven t got all day to dance around your vague tellings. I am a man with many irons. And they are all in the hottest fire known to man circa since before time.  
GT: Well! Alright, we were in a particularly nasty scrum. I just couldn t get the upper hand, that machine is quite a rogue, as you know.  
GT: So I..  
GT: Resorted to some, dubious tactics.  
GT: I do believe they may have been over effective TT: What did you do?  
GT: So blunt you are! That s a thing I admire about you, you know.  
GT: Straight to the point, no monkey business.  
TT: Jake.  
GT: Right! Well I, well GT: I kissed it.  
TT: The bot?  
GT: No, the arse of your fairygodmother. Yes the bot.  
TT: Jake stared at his pesterclient, half expecting Dirk to laugh at him & the other half of him waiting for him to logout so he could giggle himself silly in peace. Instead there was a long period of silence from his friends side of the instant messenger, with Jake fidgeting fretfully on his bed all the while. He was beginning to wonder if Dirk had died of asphyxiation from chuckling so hard until the client window flashed & bleeped to alert him to the response.

TT: You kissed my bot.  
GT: Well TT: You laid a smooch on the smooth metallic representation of my equally smooth self?  
GT: It was just an experimental peck, I wasn t even sure if it would do anything TT: You attempted sloppy jungle-man makeouts with a sparring bot shrieking in likeness of myself that stalks you on a twenty-four hour basis as a means of distracting it from flogging your ass and handing it back to you as an early Christmas present.  
GT: Yes! Yes I kissed the bloody bot!  
GT: And now it s unresponsive and just sort of standing there outside my tower staring at nothing.  
GT: Don t you have some remote reboot program for the damned contraption? It s starting to unnerve me TT: No.  
TT: I don t have anything like that.  
GT: Then what ever do I do with the heap of junk! Leave it to rust in the jungle as a present for the beasts to gnaw on?  
TT: No.  
TT: I have to come out and fix it.  
TT: If that s cool with you.  
Well that s just gr- wait. What? Come out here? 


	2. Chapter 2

Jake lay on his bed, thunderstuck. Dirk would really come all the way here? Just to fix the bot he made for me? he thought. Then he realized he d been thinking too long and he should probably reply.  
GT: Is that even possible?  
TT: In theory.  
GT: What if you end up like a pile of goo?  
TT: That s definately a risk.  
GT: Dirk, that is not funny.  
GT: I d rather have you as a penpal across time & spcae than a nasty green glob quivering in my direct vicinity.  
TT: Chill dude, there are ways to test this.  
GT: Oh boy TT: First, I could start transmaterializing the shit I would need.  
GT: How does that even factor?  
TT: If it s not allowed to be in your time then it shows up as goo, right? I ll send the mundane stuff first, so as not to lose any hard to replace gear. Then, the big stuff.  
GT: Like?  
TT: Stuff I ll need for repairs, Lil Cal; creature comforts.  
GT: That is somewhat reassuring but not relatable to an entire human being.  
TT: I ll send over some biological equivalent to make absolutely sure.  
GT: Like in a petri dish?  
TT: Sure.  
TT: And if all goes according to plan I ll be the last package. It ll be like fucking Christmas up in your place with all the neat parcels like accessories that preceed the arrival of the life-size Strider model that you proceed to swoon over and dress up and shit. Merry fucking x-mas to you.  
Jake shifted on the mussed covers, tapping his prominent front teeth nervously. It seemed all to easy to go horribly wrong.  
GT: Are you sure about this? I mean, what if all the stuff transfers well, but not you? Then I have this blob of ectoplasmic goop laying around that reeks of Strider with no one to pick it up because I sure as hell won t touch it.  
TT: First of all, I don t reek of anything besides roses & fucking sweet success.  
TT: Second of all, I m pretty sure if the thing I ll need for my stay transfer okay it would be a sign that I m okay to be there right?  
TT: Remember those other cool things I tried to send you being the cool guy that I am?  
GT: All too well, they ended up as goo too.  
GT: hehehe, goo too TT: If they aren t meant to be there they ll deconstruct. What better way to test it than to send over things I can t live without? So to say..  
Jake frowned, but his old chum had a point. Dirk always did it seemed. He huffed a bit of his unruly black hair from his forehead and dreaded his response.

GT: I suppose you re right, mate.  
TT: Of course I am.  
GT: I mean, if you re sure.  
TT: I m not sure of anything, but it s a solid theory.  
GT: :(  
TT: Look, if you re cool with me coming that s awesome. If not, I ll forget the whole thing like a bad dream and we can continue on as the greatest penpals the universe has ever seen.  
Jake chewed his bottom lip. He had the choice right now to stop this from escalating.  
GT: What about the bot?  
GT: Couldn t you appearify it instead?  
TT: I ve always had trouble bringing things here, believe me I ve tried.  
TT: I could always walk you through the repairs. Or we could totally forget about it and it can stare at your house while you sleep.  
GT: You haven t the foggiest of the degree of goosebumps I developed while reading that.  
GT: I also don t think I have quite the skill to even attempt a repair on something your infernal think pan has had the empassioned pleasure of creating.  
TT: So, are we on for this?  
GT: GT: Yeah, we re on.  
TT: Cool.  
TT: I ll start packing. 


	3. Chapter 3

TT: So, you ready?

GT: Jeepers Dirk, this is nerve wracking

TT: Chill dude, it aint gonna hurt, I hope.

GT: Augh, but still, this is a big thing that s happening between us right now, you know?

TT: I know.

GT: *sigh* Alright. Let s do it.

TT: Awesome.

A few seconds later there was a dull thud as an overstuffed backpack landed on Jake s bedroom floor.

GT: It worked!

TT: yeah?

GT: It actually worked!

TT: Cool

GT: I don t believe it!

TT: Don t get so worked up, it s only tools & shit. The best is yet to come.

GT: Well, what s next?

TT: I guess I ll send over some clothes.

GT: Okay, go!

Another hard whump and a duffel bag appeared a few feet from the backpack.

GT: Gee willikers! Two for two!

TT: Sweet.

TT: Now, before I send anything else, I have to make sure.

TT: Are you sure you re up for this?

GT: Of course! Now that it seems it could work and all. Still a little warry but I m good!

TT: That s not entirely what I mean.

GT: Oh?

TT: You see, the transmaterializer can only send stuff. At least I think can only send things. I ve never rematerialized anything here successfully.

GT: So?

TT: So this could be a one-way trip for me.

GT: Oh

TT: So the question remains.

TT: Are you really up for this?

Jake sat down on his bed excitement suddenly gone from his limbs, replaced with a curious kind of weight. He trembled slightly. This was a big thing happening right now.

And Jake had the power to stop it, Dirk had given him that choice. The more he pondered the situation the harder it became for him to find a downside.

He thought of Dirk all alone in his secluded apartment, exploring the ruins of a doomed civilization he d never really been a part of. It was unfair that he assumed Jake wouldn t want him around for a while, even if that time period was undetermined. No, he d make sure Dirk wouldn t ever be alone again.

The dark haired boy took a steadying breath and nodded to himself.

GT: Yeah, we re doing this.

GT: We re making this happen.

TT: Awesome.

With another whump a pile of scrap landed at the foot of his bed. Another thud heralded a sweet setup of turntables & various jumble of equipment for music editing.

TT: Now comes the real test.

GT: Okay?

TT: I m sending over some of my genetic material over, just to make damned sure this is going to work.

GT: What are you going to send?

TT: Anything you want.

GT: Oh oh.

Jake s cheeks cycled through a few shades of pink before he replied.

GT: Just send.. whatever does it matter?

TT: Not really. Just wondered what you d say. Haha.

Jake felt the blush die from his cheeks as ajar of apple juice appeared next to his bed.

GT: What in the dickens?

GT: Is that a jar of apple juice?

TT: Drink it and find out.

GT: Oh no. I m quite alright, thanks.

TT: Hahahaha.

TT: Well..

GT: Well.

TT: Guess this is it.

GT: Yeah

TT: You know, you can change your mind if you want.

GT: I know.

TT: Still wanna make this happen?

GT: I do.

TT: You ready?

Jake exhaled sharply through his nose, cracked his knuckles, and shook out his hands.

GT: Yeah, I m ready.

TT: See you on the other side.

There were a few sickening minutes as Jake sat tensed on the edge of his bed. He didn t know how to prepare for the outcome. Scenarios from utter failure to half mangled Dirks appearifying on his floor paraded through his overactive imagination. He felt faint. Then, what if Dirk came through alright? What then? Well, then he d be just as great a friend as he d been for the entire time he d known Dirk.

Jake was so enraptured with dizzying thoughts and what ifs that he practically jumped off the bed when a cool but scratchy voice broke through his inner monologue.

Hey. 


End file.
